legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Michigan (LOTM)
"As long as we have enough resources and food, some of the remaining residents of Blainsworth can stay here in Canterlot for as long as they need to." - Agent Michigan Freelancer Agent Michigan (real name Marcus Bearinger) is an LOTM Roleplay character. He is roleplayed by Coolautiz. Greatest Strength: Advanced Freelancer training as well as his great sense of friendship. Greatest Weakness: His time in Project Freelancer has weakend his mentality, and easily goes off on anyone he deems isn't following laws. History School Agent Michigan was born in Liberty City in 1993. He was raised and attended Elementary School and Junior High in the borough of Dukes. He moved to the human version of Canterlot in 2006 and attended Canterlot High School until graduation in 2010. Military Career Michigan began his operation career in the Kids Next Door organization and was trained by Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1. When he turned 13, he was never decommissioned due to high potential and loyal to the KND, which he carried with him into Project Freelancer, a Research and Development and Special Operations Unit in jurisdiction with the United Nations Space Command. On one of his missions with fellow Freelancers California, Carolina, Washington and CT, Michigan witnessed what happened to California and went with Wash and Agent South to find him, but he was then declared K.I.A. by The Counselor a few weeks later, although no body was ever found and that no PRIORITY ONE Beacon was sent out. Michigan defected after the Meta's first rampage on Sidewinder. After said events, He joined the Blood Gulch Red Team, and was switched over to Blue Team after the revelation that the civil war between the Reds and Blue was all just a training session and was for nothing. After Epsilon entered the memory unit, Michigan then had an encounter with Agent Carolina and teamed up with her to help her find and kill the Director. During an encounter with Queen Chrysalis, Michigan was tossed down a mountain side, and was thought to be K.I.A. He was, however, still alive and took refuge in Ponyville. After a few months, Michigan had his Freelancer armor's gender reformated and firmware rewriten and had given to Twilight Sparkle for her to use if she ever returned to the human world in a hostile situation. Months before a tense encounter with Nightmare Rarity, Michigan had received his Galactic Republic Armor, and received his Lunar Royal Guard Commander Armor right after. Michigan is currently in Cryosleep after the Nightmare situation that loomed over the entire Multi-Universe in order to prevent any mental deficiencies after Nightmare Rarity nearly completely exposed his fears to him. He was re-awakened in Decmber 2013 and resumes his duties as the Commanding Officer of Luna's Royal Guard. As of 2015, Michigan is currently residing in Los Santos. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Chronicles Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special "I'm gonna need a bigger weapon" '''-''' Agent Michigan Fire Rebellion: Season 5 The B Team Storyline Future Warfare ''"Why shouldn't I kill him Father? I lost half my face because of that sh--head!!" ''- Agent Michigan to Sunset Shimmer in Part 15: Father Arrives. Michigan appears in Future Warfare as a member of the Sentinel Task Force. He attempts to kill Father, but Sunset Shimmer convinces him otherwise. Later, after being captured by Atlas, he is executed by Jonathan Irons after a long rant about how he shouldn't have opposed Father. But to everyone's surprise Michigan was brought back to life by The Galactic Empire and was placed under their control wearing black hayabusa armor with red as a secondary color. Michigan is brought back to the side of good thanks to Princess Luna. Personality Due to his position as the C.O. of Luna's Guard, Michigan's personality is slightly similar to that of Sergeant Edward Buck: strict, cranky, hardened, and a bit annoyed by any type of happening that he believes Princess Luna or Celestia wouldn't approve of. During his Freelancer years, Michigan was outgoing, athletic, weapon and tech savvy, care-free, laidback, and a bit of a show off. Relationships .]] Agent Washington Michigan looks up to Wash as the Leader of the Blue Team and respects him as his Celestia Royal Guard counterpart. He even trusts Wash enough to tell him about his feelings for Luna. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Michigan once had adventures with Tai when Michigan was only 6 years old. Princess Luna Not only does Michigan look up to Luna, but also has hidden feelings for her. The only one that Michigan has told his feeling for Luna to was Wash. Kappa Kappa is Michigan's assigned A.I. The two are good friends as Michigan admires his A.I.'s attribute. Agent California California is a teammate of Michigan both in Project Freelancer and on the Blue Team. Both are currently stationed at Valhalla Outpost 17-A Agent Carolina Michigan considers Carolina as a good friend and teammate and tries to help her during their team up. Ryuko Matoi Dan Hatch Michigan sees potential in Dan. Michigan also believes that the destruction of Dan's hometown in 2011 had something to do with his and Arthur Jones' potential that Michigan had sensed. Federal Army of Chorus Allies: Princess Luna, Kappa (Assigned A.I.), Agent Washington, Agent Carolina, Agent York, Agent North, Butch Flowers, Team Blood Gulch, Agent Georgia, Agent Texas, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Agumon, Biyomon, Dan Hatch, Jack Hatch, Laura Hatch, Bob Irisen, Thomas Lasky, Order of the Just, Filthy Rich. Enemies: Nightmare Forces, Queen Chrysalis, Locus, Felix, Queen Narissa, Dr. Leonard Church, The Meta, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Malcom Hargrove, Doctor Salim Occupations Leader of Luna's Guards Preceeded by: Unknown Succeeded by: Incumbant TriviaCategory:Former Members of The Omega League * Even into adulthood, Agent Michigan continues to hunt down Father, making Michigan sort of a Mercenary or Scoundrel. * Michigan is one of the few KND Operatives to remain a KND asset after age thirteen. He is also the first KND Operative to make it into a high level Special Operations unit after, having joined Project Freelancer. The other being Numbuh 362 with the Sentinel Task Force. * Michigan first met Agent California on Reach. * His favorite food is Pizza. * His preferred sunglasses type are Aviators. * His signature primary weapon seems to be the ARX-160. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Project Freelancer Category:Canterlot Royal Guard Category:Armored Characters Category:Coolautiz Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Order of the Just Members Category:The Children of the Night Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Military Characters Category:Mich and Luna Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Main Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Enemies of Bulgarin's Gang Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:McReary Family Category:Characters from Liberty City Category:Characters from Los Santos Category:Characters from Canterlot (Human World)